Dreams Do Not Last Forever
by GoldenGalaxia
Summary: Inuyasha must find Kagome? what happens if he does? What happens if he doesn't? Will the Lord of the Western Lands help out? Contains Charater Deathrateing bumped up just to be on the safe side
1. Lost

Dreams Do Not Last Forever  
  
Disclaimer: If I owned them, then why would I have this little thing up here hum??  
  
A/n) Hey y'all! Well well well, I once had a fic up in the YGO section, but no one read it, I wonder why. *looks and sees it was a really short chapter* oops, hehe. O well. I'm hoping that this fic has more of an impact, and since my math class I ace easily and almost always have free time, I should get some done each day. I sure hope so. Well, here is chapter one, and I hope you all like it! I would really wish if you R & R because last time, I didn't get any reviews and lost inspiration quickly. Ok, without any further ado, here is chapter 1!!!  
  
@~`~,~~  
  
'Thoughts' (If someone tells me how to put italic's, then this will change. PLEASE TELL ME! ^^U)  
  
@~`~,~~  
  
Chapter One: Lost  
  
"KAGOME!!" Inuyasha yelled out. Kagome was no where in site and Inuyasha could feel her life force draining from her body, leaving this world to pass into the next like an unseen shadow. He had to find her quickly. Time was running out.  
Inuyasha was a hanyou. A hybrid of a demon father and a human mother. He had silver blue noonday sky hair that fell to his lower back and two velvet soft cat-like ears on top of his head. His eyes were a sharp golden color and very observant. He wore a red baggy haori made from the pelt of a fire rat, and he wore no shoes apon his feet. He had sharp pointed claws on his hands that could slice through enemies with ease and at his side he had his most valued position. A sword that expands into the great steel cleaving fang Tetsusaiga. Made from a fang from his father, the Tetsusaiga was made for him to protect himself and the ones he loved and to keep his demon blood locked up inside of him.  
Inuyasha ran through the woods at lighting speed. In his mind, he was thinking. 'How did this happen. How did Kagome get back from her time so quickly?! She was going to be gone for three days, but she only left this afternoon! Unless. she never got back to her time before being ambushed!' With this new information running through his mind, he came to a stream. A stream that was once a crystal clear and un-tampered with, now flowing with a sickly crimson color. "There's been a battle up-stream, this area reeks of human blood." He said to no one but himself. He took off running along side the stream. The more he ran, the more the stream changed. It flowed from the small stream and started to form into a little river. The farther up the river Inuyasha got, the stronger the smell of blood came, more tainted the red colored water flowed. Arrow shafts could be seen caught against the rocks and stones that lined the riverbed. Many more were still flowing down through the water, following the bends and curves of the small river.  
That was when, over a hill, Inuyasha could see thick plumbs of smoke rising into the air behind a hill. He closed his eyes, letting his other senses take over. The air was thick with the same stench of blood, now faintly mixed in with fire and ash. Youkai's could also be smelt and heard in the area. The air was thick and heavy, closing in and around the intire land. Inuyasha'' cat-like ears twitched on top of his head. He could easily hear snickering youkai's, murmuring about what just happened. What they just pulled off.  
Inuyasha growled faintly. He would have teared these demons limb from limb for what he though they had done. They must have been the youkai who attacked the human village. He would have attacked them, if he wasn't so busy looking for Kagome. Kagome. He opened his golden-piercing eyes. He had to find Kagome. The future girl was around the village, Inuyasha could feel her presence, however faint, over near the once was human town.  
He took off, leaping and bounding along the ground, nearing the destroyed village. He bound up the hill, then leaped into a tree and looked over the land that was now laid out before him. What he saw was devastating. A ring of tall trees around the small quaint village, burning, dispersing the thick black clouds of smoke Inuyasha saw earlier. The gardens to harvest crops, gone. The houses of the local villagers, destroyed. Their bodies littered the ground, and that thick smell of blood. The air was perforated by it. It took all of the will power within the young hanyou not to keel over there because of that awful scent.  
'I have to find Kagome. She is near here, but there are so many different smells, it would take a day to go through all of them!' So Inuyasha left the tops of the trees. He landed gracefully on a beautifully colored pillar. Normally sustaining an elegant arc, the pillar next to Inuyasha crumbled into dust, leaving only a skeletons remains. He leapt off the pillar and walked forward into the village.  
'Kagome. I'm coming' Behind him, the pillar he once stood on, crumbled like a pancake under the weight of itself. 


	2. Friends That Care

Dreams Do Not Last Forever  
  
Disclaimer) See Chapter One  
  
An) @.@ WoW! Another chapter!!! ^^ YaY!!! Sorry it took so long to get out. I have had tennis meets & practices. And only having one reviewer is kinda disappointing. But ya know something? I'm doing this chapter up just for her! ^.~ You know who you are, thank you very much! Please R&R because I don't even know if anyone is reading this or not! If no one is, then I will just go back to fictonpress and write poems and short stories there, because people read my things over there. ^^U Ok, on with the fic!!!  
  
Chapter Two: Friends Who Care  
  
"What could be taking Inuyasha so long?!" the young kitsune whined. He had light sandy brown hair tied up in a blue bow. He had baby blue eyes and an adorable face that screamed kawaiiness. A bushy brown tail swished behind him. The kit wore a blue shirt with a poka-dot pattern made of white leaves and over the shirt he wore a small vest around the same color of his brown hair. He had navy blue pants on that came to around his ankles and he had a pink and white swirled lollypop in his right hand.  
"I do not know Shippou-chan. He should have been back by now. All he did was go to the future to get Kagome-chan back from her time, correct?" A beautiful woman, around her early 20's, spoke out softly, but with a steadiness she required over years. Her dark brown hair was pulled up into a high ponytail. She had chocolate brown eyes and carried around with her on her back a giant boomerang bone for usage in battle. She wore casual clothes made up of a long greenish colored skirt and light pink shirt that had dark pink squares on it.  
"My dear wonderful Lady Sango. Do not trouble that beautiful face of yours into a pout concerning a matter as small as this one." The monk grinned. He had violet robes on situated in a matter of the Buddhist style. He had blackish brown eyes and black hair with a small ponytail in the back. He carried along with him a staff that jingled when he moved and on his right hand and wrist a piece of fabric was wrapped around held in place with a rosary of prayer beads.  
"Oh no, Miroku is at it again Sango." muttered Shippou. "I noticed." stated Sango who picked up a rock around the size of her fist. "I am well prepared Shippou-chan." The monk gulped and pulled away his hand from were it was going to rest on Sango's lower section.  
"Miroku." whined the kit. "Let's go to the well to find Inuyasha! That stubborn dolt is probably still sulking around and never even though about going back to Kagome's time and getting her! Let alone get of the courage to even go after here, that coward." Miroku nodded his head in silent agreement as Sango stood from the place she had been sitting. "Yes. Inuyasha has been gone to long even for his standards. Let's set out immediately." Sango picked up a little kitten that was bumping her legs. Kirara mewed in happiness.  
Kirara was a cat youkai/demon. She has red eyes and a high squeaky voice. She was a butter cream yellow color and had two tails that swished around behind her. She had black markings on her paws and two ringed stripes on each of her tails plus a cute little wet black nose.  
They all left Kaede's hut and started towards the bone-eaters well. They all hoped Inuyasha was around the well somewhere, that was normally where he went when he had to go get Kagome, but hadn't decided whether yet to go or not. But to all their dismay, the hanyou they were looking for wasn't around anywhere. Kirara mewed sadly. Kirara and Inuyasha were becoming close friends and somewhere far off, she could sense him in great sadness, pain, and despair. "Nyew! Nyew! Nyew!" Kirara could sense him! She could track down where he was!  
She jumped off Sango's shoulder and in a big flame, transformed into her true cat youkai form. She was bigger now and could support around two humans on her back. Her fangs were longer and sharper and now she has the ability to fly through the sky. Her voice was stronger and deeper and she was determined to find her friend.  
"Kirara, who-what is it??" asked a new slightly fearful Shippou. "Is there a yo-youkai around??" Miroku looked over to the youkai cat in question. "Raur!" she kneeled down indicating she wanted them all to get on her back. They did as Kirara bid and got on her. Shippou road on her head as Sango road on her back behind her forelegs with Miroku behind her.  
Kirara stood as soon as all of them were holding on, and started running fastly along the ground. Then with a great leap, she cleared the ground and was air-born.  
"Kirara, you can sense where Inuyasha is, can't you.?" asked Sango, even though she already though she knew the answer. The youkai- exterminator had been friends with the fire cat since the both of them were small. Kirara meowed in response. She did have a general feeling of where Inuyasha's whereabouts lye.  
Then to everyone's dismay, Shippou spoke out the words, "I can smell Inuyasha! But the air is thick with the smell of blood where he is!" 


	3. Till Death Do Us Part

Dreams Do Not Last Forever  
  
Disclaimer) See Chapter One  
  
An) ^^ Okies! Three reviews! I'm happy so I gonna post some more! ^^ Ok, so your all gonna be disappointed in this one, it's the shortest chapter yet. But I also have the next one written and it's around 2 pages long if that is any better. I'm not to good at writing long chapters, but I write a lot of chapters in my notebook. But I need some inspiration to go and actually type it all up. ^^ But let me stop rambling, and I shall start chapter three!  
  
Chapter Three: Till Death Do Us Part  
  
Inuyasha cried out in agony. He had found her! His Kagome! But she was gone. She was no longer of this world. Inuyasha was walking along a village path when he saw, by the lake that must have fed the river earlier, a body dressed in cloth not of this age or time. He froze. 'That wasn't her. that isn't her.' he chanted in his mind over and over again.  
But it was. It really was. Kagome, once a beautiful vibrant girl with long soft black hair and lovely chocolate brown eyes, lay on the ground in a pool of her own blood. Her once creamy colored skin was riddled with long, deep gashes. Her once skimpy short uniform with the very short green skirt lay tattered across her body. Her once snapping but caring personality gone forever.  
All evidence lead to the youkai's Inuyasha had over-heard in the forest in his attempt to find Kagome before she perished. The village destroyed, the people dead, the lands burning, and all lead to the youkai. All of it. They would pay. They would all pay with their lives. He picked up Kagome's lifeless body. All the shine had left his eyes. He had cared about the girl so much and now she was gone. He had no reason left to live. All his sense of reasoning was gone.  
Inuyasha gently laid down Kagome's body in the water and began a slow process of washing all the dried blood off of her. Tears brimmed his eyes as he started to remember all the fun they had together. He though of her as the little sister he never had, even though his actions suggested otherwise. But no more would he hear her voice, soft and sweet. No longer would he see her eyes, closed forever.  
He laughed bitterly. He would never hear the word sit again and fall to the ground. He would wear the prayer beads around his neck for the rest of his life. Never to be rid of them.  
Nor did he want to. That rosary around his neck, the set of blue beads and youkai teeth, was the only thing he has left of Kagome. Inuyasha closed his eyes. How would the others take it? Miroku admired her abilities and beauty. Sango treated Kagome like her own sister. And Shippou. Shippou looked up to Kagome as much as a child to their mother. Shippou loved Kagome as much as he had loved his own parents. But no longer would they all be able to talk to eachother again... Never again.  
Inuyasha dried Kagome's body with the fire rats fur and picked her up. Then he started back off towards camp, his feet taking him, his mind was in other places unknown. But before he got back, he heard a shrill voice.  
"Inuyasha. Wo-what did you do to her?!" 


End file.
